The Green Notebook
by A-Cherry-blossom
Summary: A vampire story. There is a mystery involving sakura's past and she has to reveal the truth or a curse is going to come back and haunt her. I'm not really good at summaries but please read and review! Rated for bad language and, future chapters. Chapter 9
1. Prolouge

**AN: Yay! A new story! Okay read this and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or any other characters, but man that would be awesome if i did!

* * *

**

**Prologue**

_The air was still and so thick with fog that you could hardly see your hand in front of your face. Still, the woman ran with the sleeping child in her hands, she ran and ran and had no idea how long she had been running. She was exhausted and her legs were numb but the will to survive for her baby was strong so she pushed through the fog to the one place she could find safety from the evil that was following her. _

**Earlier that Day**

_It was a quiet night in a nice house a few miles from town. The occupants of this house, Mr. and Mrs. Haruno and their little baby girl who was only a few weeks old, were celebrating just being together- or they would if it wasn't for the strange absence of Mr. Haruno. And so the other two sat by the fire, one sleeping, the other gazing blankly into the flames. _

'_How could he forget our anniversary?' _

_She glanced to the table in the dining room, set with a lot of food that took hours of hard work to make although of course she had some help from a few of the servants that they own. The food was now cold and untouched and though she hadn't eaten all day none of the food looked appetizing. _

'_I mean come on he knew I was making dinner and it's not like he would forget. And his job…no he wouldn't need to stay late' _

_Mr. Haruno worked and managed the bank in town, which is why they could afford a decent house and a few servants._

'_Although I guess it would be possible if there was a special client or a break in, but he would have called. No, something is definitely wrong'_

_She continued gazing into the fire until her eyes became heavy and she fell into a dreamless sleep._

_Unknown to her, the back door creped open slowly as the man dragged himself in, the smell of alcohol trailing behind him. He didn't notice the food or his wife and daughter sleeping in the room; instead he slumped up the stairs and scampered into the nearest bedroom slamming the door behind him and crawling into bed. _

_The slamming of the door is what awoke Mrs. Haruno. She moved slowly as not to wake the sleeping child and laid her in her crib before tip-toeing up the stairs. The door creaked open to reveal her husband sleeping on their bed the smell of alcohol was in the air. _

'_The drunken bastard never even managed to get under the sheets'_

_The said 'bastard' mumbled something incoherently and rolled over to his other side. Getting closer the women took a better look at her husband. His hair was a mess and his shirt buttoned wrong and he just looked different. Something was very different._

'_The last time this happened was on new years, but that's the only time we normally drink, or on a special occasion, but there's nothing today unless he was celebrating our anniversary without me'_

_She dismissed the thought and left the room to the guest bedroom next door, and opened the nightstand next to the bed. She found the note book she bought last week while in town from the traveling gypsies. Although her husband hated them, she loved to see the strange things and listen to their unique stories. She looked at its green and blue cover that was smooth and shiny, she loved there way the two colors were blended and admired it as she sat down on her bed. She reached over to grab a pen off her desk and opened the notebook carefully. _

_She opened to the first new page and enjoyed that pleasant smell for a moment before dating her entry and recounted the events of today in her new journal. She felt compelled to do so for unknown reasons but she kept writing until she had filled more than three pages. Just as she finished, she barely had time to hide it under her pillow before falling asleep._

_The next morning Mr. Haruno awoke with a slight buzzing in his head, at least he thought it was his head because at the moment everything was numb. Then the events of the previous nights came back and he smiled in a way only he knew. He jumped in the shower and put on a fresh pair of clothes before heading downstairs. He was surprised to see servants holding his daughter instead of his wife. He placed a brief kiss on her forehead and then left strait for work. For some reason he was anxious to leave the house and the slight feeling of guilt that he only vaguely felt.. _

_A few hours later Mrs. Haruno awoke still feeling sleepy. She went next door only to find that her husband's room was cleaned and no longer smelled of alcohol. She went downstairs, taking the baby and eating a piece of toast her maid offered. The baby smiled at her and began playing with her necklace. She couldn't help but smile back. _

"_When exactly did my husband leave this morning?"_

"_Right as the sun rose"_

"_Ah, thank you"_

'_That asshole, coming in late, drunk, and on our anniversary, the nerve!'_

_She fought back tears and quickly handed the baby to one of the servants. She stood up and went to get a shower before putting on fresh clothes and grabbing the baby's diaper bag. She went back down stairs and took her child and put her in the stroller. She went outside and walked towards town, she could really use a friend._

_Meanwhile, at the bank, Mr. Haruno was in his office on the top floor, and was on the phone discussing the possibility of getting together again"._

"_No don't worry; we can meet at my place this time"_

_The person on the other line said a few things before he replied._

"_Oh, don't worry ill think of something,_ she_ won't be a problem"_

_He continued a while muttering a few inaudible words before reluctantly hanging up._

_On the other side of town, Mrs. Haruno sat on a comfortable couch in her sister's house. She had been able to keep herself from crying the entire time as she recalled the events to her sister._

_"and I just don't know what's going on, its like he's forgotten I exist I mean these past few days he's been distant, and staying late at the office, and I just don't know what to do!"_

_Her sister gave her an understanding glance and let out a loud sigh._

"_Look, your my big sis, I'm supposed to come to you for advice, and I'm no expert on these things, but if I had to guess, id say he's…well… cheating on you…"_

_Mrs. Haruno had nothing to say, she had already known it all along, she just didn't want to except it, but hearing so bluntly put, made her understand. She had been such a fool, how could she be so blind? Suddenly the tears she had been keeping back fell and she crumpled into a crippled heap on the floor._

"_Oh, no sis, stop, I didn't mea…I …I could be wrong…and if I'm not…well its no need to cry…he's not even that cute...oh dear I'm not really helping…umm"_

_By this time Mrs. Haruno had managed to pull her self together, she didn't want to wake her baby that was the only thing important to her now. _

"_Oh, sis, I'm so sorry"  
_

"_No, your right, thanks, I just need to get some sleep, ill come by tomorrow okay?"_

"_Alright, get home safe"_

_An hour later, Mrs. Haruno was at home feeding the baby, when her husband walked in. _

"_Hello dear, how was your day"_

_Mrs. Haruno glanced surprised at her husband but was happy they were at least speaking._

"_Fine, why are you home so early?"_

"_Oh, I uh, just wanted to spend time with you'_

_Mrs. Haruno glanced at him suspiciously but put on a fake smile._

"_I'm afraid, dear, I'm going to have to go back into office later tonight, were installing a new security system, so I was hoping to give the servants the night off, and I don't want you to have to be here in this big place all alone, maybe you should stay with your sister…"_

'_Giving the servants the night off…stay with your sister…what the hell has happened?'_

"_Umm, okay sure no problem Ill probably be back later tomorrow then because I planned on going to see the gypsies again before they leave town"_

"_Yes, that's great, ill see you tomorrow then, I'm off to work"_

'_Huh? What has happened to my husband…I mean…letting me see the gypsies…'_

_Later that afternoon as promised, she returned with her baby to her sister's place. But as soon as she got there, she gave a quick explanation by saying she needed some more baby food, and then left heading towards the woods on the outskirts of where there was rumored to be an old fortune teller. _

_The house was fairly easy to find, she had grown up hear and remembered passing by it with her mother one day and being forbidden to enter but now she had to disobey that rule. Entering the small cottage type house, she saw shelves full of strange objects, and from the ceiling hung dead animals and bones and other odd monstrosities. The only light came from the one window at the back of the house. As a cloud moved from in front of the moon, light filtered in through the window, revealing an old woman sitting in a rocking chair peering into an old stone._

_Without looking up she said "I knew you would come, I know what you are planning to do and I must ask if you understand the price you're going to pay?"_

"_Yes, but whatever happens to me I don't care as long as I can make my husband suffer"_

_She looked a bit surprised but nodded. She stood up slowly, her old bones creaking, and went over to some of the shelves and grabbed different items, and putting them in a small silver box. Mrs. Haruno watched without a word, she knew she could trust this woman, she was good at her job._

_When the woman was done she handed Mrs. Haruno the box and explained exactly what to do with every item in the box. Suddenly she hesitated,_

"_I've been watching over every one of the people in this town, and my dear, as soon you made this decision I've known, and it seems to me you don't understand the-"_

_She was cut off by Mrs. Haruno. "It doesn't matter!" _

"_Very well but beware the danger that is to come"_

_Mrs. Haruno quickly left with goose bumps on her neck. She thanked her sister and took her giggling baby girl home. Her husband still wasn't home, but the servants were gone just as he said._

"_Wow, he was serious, what is that bastard up to?"_

_She laid the baby down to sleep after a quick dinner. Then went upstairs to the guest bedroom she slept last night. She grabbed the green and blue journal and began writing in today's events and what she planned on doing tonight. As a later thought she added a few memories from her past, like her child hood, her wedding, and the birth of her daughter. Then she placed it in the silver box after removing the items previously enclosed in it and placing them in her skirt pocket. _

_Suddenly she heard the door open downstairs and hid under the bed with the silver box and the items she had received from the old woman. She heard footsteps on the stairs and she swore she heard her husband let out a passionate moan. Mrs. Haruno would not cry over her husband, instead, she hid the small silver box in the other skirt pocket and crawled out from under the bed. She tiptoed over to the other bedroom and was unsurprised to see the door closed. There was no way to open it without them noticing but it didn't matter. Instead she went and grabbed her husband's toothbrush out of the bathroom, and went down into the living room by the fireplace. She started a fire and had to force herself to ignore the sounds of passion coming from upstairs. _

_She removed the small dagger from her skirt and the jar of mashed bugs. Then she cut the palm of her hand and winced as the dagger dug deeper into her skin. And then smeared the blood in a circle on the floor in front of her, then she dipped the dagger in the bugs and used the juice to draw symbols in the circle, then saying a prayer to protect her from the consequences and the effects of the curse. She wasn't sure exactly which curse she was saying but she found it in an old book that belonged to her mother and she hoped it would make her husband suffer a painful life with his new lover. _

_As soon as she began reading the spell, there was a sudden chill to the air, and she could feel the clouds cover the moon. Suddenly her daughter let started crying, probably because she was scared, but none the less her husband heard and was down the stairs in a matter of seconds. He saw the markings on the floor and the dagger in her hand. He was infuriated at the sight and picked her up by the shirt and shoved her against the wall. _

"_You bitch what are you doing?"_

"_Now, now, don't be so hard on her; you can't help but to be jealous"_

_Mrs. Haruno was now completely frozen at the man in front of her. _

"_But, but, how…I mean a… a…"_

"_Man?"_

_For in fact a man stood in front of her completely naked except for a pair of shiny purple boxers. His whole body, muscular but not super buff, was pale and contrasted with his pitch black waist length hair. To be honest he was scary with snake like eyes and sharp teeth, so something in her wondered why her husband was attracted to him._

_The man let out a horrible laugh and then went over to Mr. Haruno and gently grabbed his hands, alloying Mrs. Haruno to fall to the floor, and then helped her up walked towards the curse mark on the floor._

"_I really must thank you my dear for you have done what your mother wouldn't, you have used the curse I placed in that book, that will give me the power I need to become what I once was."_

"_What are you talking about, this curse is supposed to kill my husband!"_

"_Yes well I will take care of that for you because you see; the curse that you set upon him was me!"_

_The man placed his hand in the center of the circle and said a few words and a black light surrounded him and he let out a sharp cry as if in pain but it then turned into a shrill laugh._

"_You have given me the power your grand mother took away, and all I had to do was seduce your husband and get you jealous enough to visit that old hag servant of mine."_

"_What? She…but…"_

"_Yes, I well…let's just say I did her a favor"_

_Mrs. Haruno was scared stiff, he was moving towards her husband with the intent of killing him._

'_Oh no what have I done/'_

_Mr. Haruno who had hardly been able who follow all of this, just stood there with a seductive grin, for he had misunderstood his 'lover's' look for a sexual one._

_Without waiting to see what was happening Mrs. Haruno ran to her baby who at this point was screaming at the top of her lugs. She then ran through the front door but not before seeing her husband having the blood sucked out of him._

_End flashback

* * *

_

_**AN: Yes! Done! And this one chapter is longer than any other chapter I've written! Okay people let me know what you think!**_


	2. Chocolate Cake

**AN: Yes, thank you guys so much for the people who reviewed it means a lot to me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**

'tic'

'toc'

'tic'

'Beep!'

Sakura Haruno sluggishly hit the snooze buttons and just fell asleep again when her aunt called from downstairs.

"Don't be late for school Sakura, that's no way to start a school year!"

'_Damn…school…'_

"Oh shit school!!"

Sakura quickly hopped out of bed and combed her hair and proceeded to do other morning things. When she was ready, she went downstairs and saw her aunt staring at her with tears in her eyes.

"Look auntie, we've been through this, I can't be home schooled in high school, I have to get out and experience the normal school world."

"I…know…but I just don't see why we can't wait another year"

"That's what you said before and the year before that, but I'm going to school whether you like it or not or my previous threat still stands."

With that Sakura walked out the door smiling to herself.

'_I just remembered, auntie never told me why she never let me go to a real school before'_

'**Yeah but you know that's not a good subject, she gets all moody, yelling and bitchy one minute and then crying the next'**

'_Yeah, im just glad I came up with my brilliant blackmail plan to get to let me come here.'_

'**Yeah but it's a little mean'**

'_Why? The only thing auntie cares about is my safety so by threatening to run away she totally flipped.'_

'**Yeah I wonder she always so mysterious and so protective it gets annoying?'**

'_yeah like remember that time we found the silver box and she had a mega bitch fest lecture?'_

**

* * *

Flashback**

"_Sakura, Sakura, where are you?" her aunt cried out in a sing song voice._

_A five year old Sakura sat in the back of her aunts closet behind a bunch of coats. It was 'recess' and they were playing hide and seek. But Sakura's aunt was really bad at this game and she became really bored. _

_Suddenly she heard her aunt coming in the room, so she backed up all the way to the back of the closet. She accidentally hit a small bookshelf that for some odd reason was in the closet but she knocked some of the books over and on the top shelf, she saw a small silver box. She reached to pick it up and wanted desperately to open the it but at the moment her aunt walked in and saw what happened she began screaming telling her never to touch the box again, and never ever go through her things. _

**End flash back

* * *

**

'_Damn, I mean what the hell would be in there she wouldn't want me to see?'_

'…'

"Oh God bad thoughts!" she accidentally said out loud.

"Do you always talk to yourself?"

She looked up to see that some guy, who was walking the same direction as her, was staring with an amused face.

"And please, share these, bad thoughts with me."

She blinked a few times before catching on and then turned bright red.

"Ah…umm…you…s…see"

"Yes that clears everything up" he said with an annoying hint of sarcasm.

Getting a better look at him, she saw he had dark onyx eyes and matching hair. He was well built and had a handsome face, okay so he was hot, but something about him, gave her chills. His skin was a little too white, his face almost too perfect, but her thoughts were interrupted.

"Well if you're done checking me out I think I need to leave I'm going to be late for school"

She turned even redder but nodded and then it clicked. It was his eyes, they were so full of life, do dark, and so many emotions, but the rest of him seemed, dead.

She went inside a near by bakery and bought a bagel for breakfast and a small slice of cake for lunch later. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She looked at her watch and saw that school started in ten minutes.

"Oh, shit"

She began walking faster, school wasn't far but she still had to pick up her schedule and who knows how long it'll take to find her class.

* * *

Five minutes later, she was in the office waiting for the secretary to give her the schedule. She was lucky she had come last weekend for a quick tour of the school (her aunt wanted to make sure it was safe) or she would have gotten lost.

She found her home room class just as the bell rang. She felt all eyes look to her and she suddenly felt very self conscious but luckily someone else walked in the door at that moment and all eyes were off her.

"OMG Sasuke, Sasuke's here!"

"Sasuke"

"Sasuke sit by me!"

She looked to see who this Sasuke was but every girl in the class ws around him and she couldn't see him.

"Hey you, new girl!"

Sakura looked to see a pretty blonde girl motioning her toward the back of the class where she sat surrounded by a bunch of other kids. She hesitated but then went over and took the seat the girl motioned to.

"The teacher won't be here for a while so just take a seat and talk to us, I'm Ino, and this is Hinata, Ten-Ten, Neji, and Shikamaru, who are you?"

"I'm Sakura"

"Oh so where did you move from"

"Oh I've always lived here I just have been home schooled all my life"

"Really, wow, well cool nice to meet you."

The others smiled or nodded and then went back to talking about whatever they were doing before.

"So Sakura, you need any help around here you come to one of us alright?"

"Ok, thanks Ino."

"Say, who's this Sasuke person everyone is talking about?"

"Awe you've forgotten me already"

Sakura turned around and came face with her mystery hottie from earlier.

"Y…you!"

"Say, Teme you know her?"

"We've met"

"I… uh…"

"Jeeze Teme don't sound so perverted when you say it"

"Shut up dobe"

"Yeah yeah" Naruto said and turned to join back in the conversation.

"So how it going with the whole talking to yourself problem?"

Sakura never had the chance to reply because at that moment the teacher decided to show up.

"Sorry sorry, I uh well we won't go into details"

The whole time during class she couldn't pay attention because Sasuke was sitting next to her and she could feel him glancing at her every now and then. But then again it was the first day back so it wasn't really anything interesting, and she didn't even have to go up and do the whole 'new girl' thing like she'd seen on TV, he just walked over and took the paper the office had given her.

Before she knew it, it was lunch time. She made her way to the cafeteria, Ino had invited her to sit with them at lunch, but for some reason she just needed some time to think. Instead she climbed the stairs all the way to the roof. She was glad to see no one was there and she sat down close to the edge and looked out over her new school.

'_Wow school is a lot different then it is on TV'_

Suddenly the door opened behind her and she saw a very surprised looking Sasuke staring at her. As soon as it was there, it was gone and she was once again staring into his deep eyes.

"Wow Haruno, I seem to have a new stalker"

"Technically I was here first" She was not going to be embarrassed this time.

"Well if you want to get technical then I was here first because my family has been eating here for ears, it's a tradition"

"It's a tradition to eat on the roof?"

"Yes, just to think, and be alone you know"

"Yeah"

"Okay good so now leave so I can be alone"

"What? Why?"

"Because it's kind of hard for me to be alone when you're here"

She glared at him and said "Well, I know that but I mean why me, I was here first you leave."

"We already went through this, I eat here you leave"

"I'm not leaving"

"Well neither am I"

"Fine"

"Fine"

By the end they were glaring at each other and then Sakura turned her attention to her lunch. She took out her salad and then her chocolate cake. She decided she wanted the chocolate cake now. She just took out the fork and had scooped a pieced when Sasuke sat down next to her.

"Give"

"Huh?"

"I think its fair you pay up as thanks for me letting you stay on the roof"

"What, no way back off its mine"

Before she could refuse he had already eaten the piece that was on her fork.

"Hey, no fare!"

"Well you were just waving it in front of me so of course id eat it."

"Oh you mean like this?"

She took a big piece of the cake and waved it in front of Sasuke and then when he tried to grab it she ate it.

"Mmm…this is good!"

"Really?"

"Yeah you just had a piece you should know"

"Yeah but I stole that piece so was to busy trying to grab it so I didn't have time to enjoy it."

"Oh well too bad cause it's really good" she said teasingly, taking another bite.

"Oh?"

Before she knew what happened Sasuke kissed her. It only lasted a second before he pulled away.

"Mmm… your right, it is good" he said with a smirk on his face.

"I…I…I" She was beet red staring at him incredulously.

"Ah, well I guess I've had enough sweets for today" he said standing up and leaving the roof smirking all the way down the steps.

'_That…that…didn't happen'_

'**Hell yeah it did!'**

'_But…that asshole stole my fist kiss!'_

'**So? He's a good kisser and you totally like him'**

'_Yeah I guess…but…but'_

'**But what?'**

"That bastard stole my cake!!!" she shouted noticing the cake was gone. Some people looked up to he who shouted but they couldn't see anyone.

**

* * *

AN: OMG I'm so happy I got another chapter done! I'm not exactly as happy with this chapter as the last one but I had to put it in there to answer a few things and get you guys to start thinking about the right questions.**

**Okay anyway I know Sasuke was out of character a little but I can totally see him doing that just to piss someone off. Okay well review please!**


	3. Eyes that drown the sun

**I'm so sorry like so much I will totally understand if no one wants to read this anymore but I had like major writing block because the story started to take a different path than what I had planned but I just decided to roll with it. So here we are!**

* * *

A few weeks had passed with nothing really exciting happening. Sakura did her best to avoid Sasuke after their last encounter and has completely stayed away from the roof during lunch. Instead she sat with Ino and quickly became friends with her and Hinata. It seemed like everything was…well…normal.

'_Finally schools over, and now I've got the whole weekend to_ _relax'_ Sakura said to herself as she headed out to the busses. She was anxious to get home after the bad day she had.

"Hey! Sakura wait up"

She turned around to see Ino walking toward her waving something in the air.

"You'll never guess what I just got!" Ino said enthusiastically.

Sakura looked at the plain white envelope in Ino's hands and couldn't tell what was in it.

"Umm…an envelope?"

"Not just an envelope! It's an invitation Sasuke's party!"

When Ino didn't get a reaction she added "An invitation to the party of the year…well actually he has a bunch of them every year…but they are always the most talked about parties!"

"And?" Sakura replied not really caring…although she was a bit disappointed because she wasn't invited.

'_But then again I'm trying to avoid him'_

Ino looked at her like she was insane.

"Do you know how hard it is to actually get an invite? I mean so many people would kill to get one…in fact I probably only got one because I'm dating Shikamaru who is Sasuke's friend."

Sakura half listened as Ino continued to rant but when she couldn't take it she politely interrupted.

"Umm…Ino I kind of have to go or I'm going to miss my bus"

"Oh, you take the bus? Well umm…they kind of already left"

"What?!!"

"Yeah…I'm sorry I didn't know you rode the bus home…so I kept talking and-"

"Ahhh!!! I have to get home I'm going to be in so much trouble bye Ino!!!"

With that she ran down the street towards her house. She decided she needed to stop running and walk calmly because if her aunt saw her like all sweaty and messy it would make it seem worse than it actually was.

'_I simply have to act calm and explain that I was to busy talking and didn't realize the bus was leaving.'_

'**Yeah sure…like that'll just blow over'**

Sakura was lost in her thoughts that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ended up walking into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention"

"Obviously since you're sitting on the ground"

She knew who it was and sure enough, as she stood up she was greeted with dark reddish eyes.

'_Wait, since when are Sasuke's eyes red?'_

"Although I guess it's good you ran into me because you're just who I was looking for"

That snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked at him, with a puzzled expression.

"Me? Why?"

"Well I wanted to give you this at school, but you've been avoiding me so much lately I haven't seen you the past few weeks, why have you been avoiding me?"

Sakura gulped and weekly took the invitation he handed her as he moved closer, speaking to her in a soft voice. She instantly backed away until she was leaning against the wall of a store.

"I haven't done anything to make you…uncomfortable around me have I?"

Sakura was nervous, not just because of the closeness, but because of the look in his eyes…they were so different, and not the normal deep eyes he had. They seemed to be consuming him as the sun began to set; his body too seemed as if it were being consumed by the light.

"Wait the sun is setting!?!" She yelled out loud.

Sasuke took a step back looking confused, his eyes slowly returning to normal but still very red in color.

"What?"

"The sun is already setting and I'm not home yet my aunt is going to flip!"

"Oh, well then do you want a ride?"

Sakura looked up at him with big round eyes practically screaming in happiness.

"Really?!! Yes please I need to get home!"

Sasuke nodded as he took out his phone and punched a few numbers, a few minutes later a limo showed up and Sasuke led a stunned Sakura inside.

Sakura took in every detail of the limo, from the leather seats to the TV. She couldn't believe Sasuke was well…being driven around in a limo.

'Damn I guess he's rich'

"Are you going to continue to stare or are you going to tell my driver where you live so you don't get in more trouble"

She blushed a little but gave the driver her address and was relieved he seemed to know where it was.

The ride to her house was silent but Sakura couldn't help but looking at Sasuke. He was so mysterious, and she felt attracted to him, like she just wanted to delve into his secrets and know everything about him.

'**Yeah and also to see what it'd be like to-'**

She wouldn't let herself finish those thoughts and was shaken from her thoughts when the limo stopped moving.

"Is this it?"

Sakura nodded and got out of the car-limo thing.

"Yeah, thanks for the ride" she said sticking her head back in to look at him. And before she could think about it she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before shutting the door and going in her house.

'_OMG I can't believe I did that'_

'_**Yeah well now he probably thinks were just like his fan girls'**_

'_No way, besides we did get an invite to the party!!!'_

At that moment, she opened the door to see her aunt sitting on a chair in the kitchen looking like Satan himself had come down and said "Today I'm pissed and you will be too."

"Ummm….look, auntie, I can totally expla-"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WHO WAS THAT IN THE CAR AND WHY DO YOU THINK IT'S OK TO COME HOME WHENEVER YOU WANT WITHOUT BOTHERING TO CALL OR ANYTHING???"

Sakura took a deep breath and said

"I was talking to my friend Ino and didn't realize my bus had left do I started walking home and ended up seeing my friend Sasuke and he gave me a ride. Nothing bad happened you don't have to get so worked up."

Her aunt calmed down and sat back on the chair.

"Sakura, don't you know how worried I was, I was almost ready to call the cops"

'_**Yeah I'm surprised she didn't'**_

"I know that's why I hurried home, but I got side tracked because ummm" She hesitated not sure if this was the right time to mention it but decided to anyway. "my friend Sasuke invited me to a party…"

"No. Absolutely not. No discussions"

"WHAT WHY NOT MY FIRST PARTY AND YOU WON'T EVEN LET ME GO OR EVEN CONSIDER IT??? INO SAYS THIS IS THE BIGGEST PARTY EVER…sort of…BUT I HAVE TO GO!!!"

"Sakura I don't think parties are very appropriate especially some where you don't know whether there's going to be drinking involved or any parental supervision or anything of the don't."

"How do you know? Will you at least look at the invitation?"

Her aunt sighed but took the invite and silently read it. In a few moments she started giggling a little before handing it back to Sakura.

"What's so funny?"

"He specifically mentions no booze but I'm pretty sure there will be some, but I guess you can go because I trust you enough not to drink.

"Really?!! Thankyousomuchyou'rethebest!"

"Stop choking me and get off!!!"

"Oh…sorry, I'm just so excited"

"Yeah well if anymore incidents happen like tonight you can forget any parties!"

"Yes ok I promise!!!" Sakura yelled already running up the stairs into her room. As soon as she got there, she noticed something was different. For one, it was too clean, and her bed was made, and it looked like some things weren't exactly how she left them.

'_Hmm, that's strange, did auntie actually clean?'_

'_**It doesn't matter, we are going to Sasuke's party and its going to be so awesome!!!'**_

'_Umm yeah what exactly do we do at these parties?'_

'_**I hope we play spin the bottle!!!'**_

'

* * *

'Kay thanks soooo much please review so ill have motivation to update faster!!!


	4. The sleep that is'nt

**A/N: Wow it's been like, months, since i've updated. Does anyone actually read this anymore? Probably no, but I guess ill update incase some random passer-buyer decides to take a peek. **

**But yeah, I apologize, because some reviewers have brought to my attention that this does seem like an ordinary high school fic and I didn't intend it to be like that. Really I wanted a dark and mysterious story and after I wrote the first chapter I was so excited, but when I wrote the next ones I just kind of, lost it. I went through a series of ideas then tossing them, and in the end I'm just going to roll with it. I promise it'll get better once everything is unraveled.**

**I've gotten some inspiration by reading other books and I realized how much I love to write and especially after reading this book called "The Death list" by Paul Johnston. If you're into a little gory crime books I recommend it. Anyway, I don't really have much of a plan for this story, but I couldn't just stop writing, so here it goes. **

**Oh BTW thanks to all my reviewers! And I don't own Naruto!

* * *

**

**Night before the party (Thursday night)**

Sakura had gone to bed early, everything needed for tomorrow was ready. She had picked out her outfit after discussing it with Ino, then she practiced different make up techniques and charged her phone. Every thing was set.

She hadn't seen Sasuke since the ride home; he wasn't at school all week. But the party hadn't been canceled as far as she knew so she still prepared. She went to bed still checking off things she needed to do for tomorrow.

* * *

**Three o'clock the next morning**

Sakura was having one of those rare sleeps where there was no dreams and it where you woke up feeling as if you hadn't slept at all. She woke up however not due to the fact that she was hardly asleep, but because she felt a presence in her room. She slowly opened her eyes to narrow slits. She knew someone was in her room, and it seemed like they had been going through her stuff.

'_A burglar?'_

Her heart sped up, as she risked sitting up and looking around. Nothing looked different; it was like last week, where her room just _felt_ different. She got up and turned on the lights, and not seeing anything out of the ordinary decided it must have been part of her dream. And as she lay down in bed, the fact that she hadn't had a dream, vaguely flittered through her mind as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, seriously short but better than nothing right? Okay maybe not, I just re read it and wow it really is short, but i'm sorry I had this bit floating around in my head while the rest is there, just still in pieces. Hopefully I'll get this figured out. Ill try to update some time this week if I don't have a lot of home work. But yeah, reviews would be highly appreciated, and go ahead and start guessing what's going on because even if you're wrong, it'll give me ideas. :P so review!**


	5. Cheezy soap opera moments

**A/N: OMG I'm updating! WOW I should get major reviews for updating soon right? Ok well here it goes.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!**

* * *

**Day of the party**

**Sasuke's house**

**(Almost)**

**Squeal!**

Sakura and Ino were currently sitting in the back of her aunt's car, with the said person at the wheel.

"It should be just around the block, so can u drop us off here so we don't look like losers?"

"Oh Sakura, I wanted to meet him though"

Sakura and Ino exchanged looks.

"Umm auntie maybe some other time"

Her aunt sighed but pulled over and let her out.

"Call me when you're ready to come home!"

They got out and waved as her aunt drove off. Ino applied last minute lip gloss and they both took a piece of gum.

"All right all set!"

"I don't know Ino, maybe this is a bad idea"

"What? A few minutes ago you were super excited"

"Yeah I guess I'm just nervous, never mind let's go!"

'_Why do I have such a weird feeling?'_

'_**Maybe because you had no idea Sasuke's house was so big!'**_

"Wow_!"_

Because Sasuke's house was more than a house it seemed like a huge mansion. And it looked even more impressive with the different colored lights flashing, and loud music that could be heard all the way from down at the front gate.

This is where Sakura, Ino and many other people were all being blocked by the guards. They finally managed to push there way through and came face to face with a scary buff dude blocking the way.

"Invitations?"

"What we didn't bring them; we didn't know we needed them!"

"Sure, that's what everyone else has been saying"

Ino threw Sakura an apologetic look.

"Wait it's alright let them in"

Sakura looked to see the host himself.

'_Wow how did he know we couldn't get in?'_

'_**Who cares as long as we get in, and look his eyes are back to normal, do you have a map? Because I think I just got lost in them and I don't think I ever want to get **_**un**_**-lost.'**_

She giggled as Ino pulled her through the gate where she thanked Sasuke a million times and then running to the house to find Shikamaru, saying something about meeting Sakura later.

Sakura followed Sasuke up the drive way, staying quiet all the time. When she reached the front door, she peeked in and saw what looked like the entire student body squished into the main hall way.

'_Wow I wonder how many other rooms are full.'_

"Hey, do you not want to go in?"

She looked at Sasuke who was staring at her waiting patiently.

"Umm to be honest I don't think there's room, but it's a party so I guess ill make do"

"Well, I could make you go in there, and you'll most likely suffocate, or we could go around back into the gardens."

"But it's your party, shouldn't you be in there?"

"Nah, there all the same after a while, besides I have something important to tell you."

Her heart began racing, and images of cheesy soap opera love confessions flashed through her mind.

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you later, for now lets just walk" And he extended his arm.

She looped hers in his and they walked around the house and back to what seemed like a maze of roses.

'_Wow he's escorting me like in the old fashion times, its kind of sweet.'_

'_**Sorry can't talk I'm still lost remember?'**_

Sasuke led her to what seemed to be a fountain with a statue of Venus, the goddess of the love in the center. She sat on the edge of the fountain, Sasuke beside her. She began to feel uncomfortable with the silence, and how he never broke eye contact, not even to blink.

"So umm, why weren't you in school this week?"

"Why did you miss me? Sorry, I had a to go on a trip"

'_Damn, he's so mysterious, this secret trip, his eyes, how he always appears, oh and this important something.'_

"Oh, well what did you have to tell me that was so important?"

"It's a long story, in fact it'll probably take the whole night, in fact that's why I had this party"

'_Ok, now I'm getting kind of scared'_

"Hmm, I'm not sure where to start, I guess with this" And he puled something out of his pocket

Gasp. "Where the hell did you get that?"

* * *

**A/N: AHA! My first cliff hanger! Dun dun dun…. Okay so anyone want to take a crack at it? What do you think it is? A nude photo? Oh maybe a sex toy? hmm your guess is a good as mine... or at least it would be if i didnt already know!!!Yeah well either way please review! Thank you, gracias, mahalo! Whatever language you speak thanks!**


	6. Discoveries

I do not own naruto

* * *

"It's really a long story, I don't know how to explain this easily, just take it and look through it OK? You can go up to my room and be alone for a little while, no one else is allowed up there."

Her mind couldn't process anything. All she saw was the shiny silver box from her childhood.

"Uh…yeah sure but-"

"Look we can talk later lets just go now we don't have much time I know how strict your aunt is."

She was scared now. How did he know so much, she barely knew him? He stood and reached out to take her hand. She freaked and backed away- only to fall into the fountain. She screamed and stood up, soaked to the bone.

"HAHAHAHA YOU CLUTZ!" he shouted, dying with laughter.

"S..shut up it's cold! And this is all your fault for being so creepy!!"

The smile was gone from his face and he had a small flicker of worry before he scooped her up bridal style and carried her to the backdoor as if she were just a pillow. This led to the kitchen and he had to push through people and he did so so quickly they barely noticed him. He carried her up the stairs while she just stared up at him, admiring his beautiful statue-like features.

He seemed to feel her stare and he looked down at her and gave her a small smile. She still clutched onto the silver box as they reached what she assumed was his room. They went in and he sat her down on the bed. He disappeared into a closet on the opposite wall. She looked around at the black walls and the red carpet. Everything in the room was one of these colors. It was tastefully decorated; with a small couch and sitting area with a huge flat screen TV on the wall.

'_It's nice….just.. so….dark…._' she thought.

Sasuke came out and laid clothes on the bed next to her. She looked at him questioningly.

"Please…just tell me now…am in danger? Please don't pretend to be my friend only to hurt me later"

He looked hurt but said calmly, "Sakura, I will never hurt you, I'm here to protect you. Please, trust me. I will be back soon, just go through the box."

She stared into his deep eyes and believed him.

"Then…what's going on?"

"I promise I will come back and answer your questions. For now, put on these dry clothes and make yourself at home."

She nodded and he bent over and placed a kiss on her forehead. He left the room closing the door behind her. She stood up and changed into the plain white shirt and black shorts. They were too big, but she was dry. She snuggled under his covers and pulled the box close to her.

_'Wow…his bed is so comfortable'_

_**'Like…you could get used to it comfortable?'**_

_'yea…NO'_

She took a deep breath and focused on the silver box. She put it on her lap and reached to lift the lid. Inside she saw a worn but beautiful green notebook. She laid it beside her and saw old photographs, worn and faded. There was a woman holding a baby, who looked a lot like her aunt, but there was a man standing behind them, both had big smiles on their faces.

_'Auntie wasn't married…'_

She flipped it over and it said 'Sakura-Welcome to our family'

She gasped and dropped the photo. She had never a picture of her parents before, her aunt never discussed them except to say that they had died not long after she was born in a fire at their house. Luckily, she was at her aunts the night of the fire. Sakura had never questioned it, never wanting to hurt her aunt.

She looked in the box and the only thing left was a small heart-shaped silver locket. It was beautiful and elegantly carved with vines along the sides. However, she couldn't open the locket, instead she placed it around her, feeling the cold metal against her skin. She picked up the notebook and began reading. It was her mothers. She finished the first two entries before tossing it to the ground and crying. She couldn't stop.

Sasuke came in then looking concerned. He saw the small girl bundled up in his bed sobbing and didn't know what to do. He sat down beside her wrapped his arms around her. At first she jumped at his cool touch, but then melted against him. He gently messaged his head and she moved to lie against his chest. Slowly her sobs subsided and she looked up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Like you don't know…you've read the journal haven't you?"

"Well yeah..but I didn't cry," he said with an attempted smile.

"Yeah well I just learned that my mom killed my father because he was cheating on her! Not even two weeks after I was born!" she yelled at him.

He just frowned and leaded over to pick up the journal.

"Did you read the rest of it?"

"Well…no..," she replied.

"Maybe you should…I promise it gets better."

She frowned but took the journal and lay down as Sasuke stood up to leave. She looked at him and frowned.

"Please…stay with me?"

He looked slightly taken aback but nodded and laid down again beside her. She began to read, about her mother's childhood and how her parents had met. They seemed so in love. She read about how happy she was when they found out she was going to have a baby, and how they decorated the babies room and decided on her name because it was under a Sakura tree that her father proposed. Small tears fell from her eyes as she kept reading, never before feeling so close to her mother as she did now.

When she was done, she closed the journal and put it back in the silver box. Sakura looked up at Sasuke who looked back at her with a gentle expression, scared to say anything in case she was still upset. She wiped the tears and sat up to look at him with a blank expression.

"Now, I have a lot of questions."

"I'm sure."


	7. Denial Not just a river in Egypt

**Ok new chapter! Yay. **

**I don't own naruto**

* * *

"Well…ok wow so many things I don't know where to even begin! Likewhoareyouhowdidyougetthiswereyoutheonewhosnuckintomyhouse??!" Sakura said speaking a mile a minute.

Sasuke just gave her a puzzled look and said "Ummm I don't think 20 questions means all at once…"

"I'm sorry, just…well ok how did you find this?"

"I had to sneak into your house to get it."

"Whaat? That's kind of um..creepy. So that time I woke up…you were in my room?"

"No. I've never been in your room. I searched you Aunts room because I knew she had it."

"But…I swear…I felt like someone was in my room!"

He gave her a grim look and said, "There have been a few people out side of your window. They are only there to protect you."

'_Ok I'm very scared, but I can't flip out I have know more.' _She thought

'Ummm…well….how come I never saw them, or you?"

"Because, we're very secretive."

"Well, yeah but why are you telling me now? And what were you protecting me from?"

"I told you this would take all night" he said with an attempted smile. "A lot of things, have happened recently, you're in danger."

"From what?"

"A vampire, one of the oldest and strongest of us."

"You mean…us? As in you're one of them?" she said with big round eyes.

Sasuke nodded.

"……Hahahahahahah yeeeaaah ok now I know you're insane.."

When he just stared at her, she got really scared and angry.

"Ok so this is play a joke on the new girl or something? How did you find out about the box? This was taken way to far! OH! I see. Auntie had invited you over to meet you which is why she let me go to the part. It all makes sense. She probably said something about it on accident. You took the chance, took it and decded to use it against me. IS THERE A CAMERA OR SOMETHING IN HERE?" before she knew it she was yelling at him.

He sat there looking slightly confused and annoyed.

Sakura stood up started to leave. "And another thing! Who the hell do you think you are?! Ok so you're rich! Big deal. You don't have to be such a jerk. In fact it would be better if you were just always such a jerk and stopped pretending to be nice to people!! Why would you play with my emotions! About my mother?! You sick bastard!!"

She went to slap him but quick as lightning he stopped it, stood up and backed her into the wall with her hands pinned at her sides.

"Stop! Let go of me! I'll scream!!"

He stared at her with such menacing eyes her anger fled and gave way to fear. He pinned her hands above her head and used the other to cover her mouth.

"You will not scream, you will listen. Understood?" he said in such a low tone she would have preferred he yelled at her.

He let go of her mouth and picked her up and slung her on the bed. She cowered, her back in the pillows.

"Please," she whispered, "you promised you wouldn't hurt me."

His angry dark eyes stared at her. "Call your aunt. It's time for you to go home." He said. He stood and left the room.

Sakura sat there still slightly shaken. A few moments later he came back in the room. She jumped and stared at him, scared again. She looked pitiful and fragile sitting on his he bed with tear stains and makeup running down her face. His gaze shifted to a getler one.

"Sakura, I'm sorry if I hurt you. But I'm not lying." He placed her newly dried clothes in front of her and reached for her hand. She flinched and he pulled away. He sighed and said, "You can clean up in my bathroom. Go home and sleep. I'll come see you again. She blinked and he was gone. She hadn't seen or heard him move but she felt a tigle on the cheek as if he'd kissed her without her realizing.

* * *

**So not too many questions answers, but the relationship between Sakura and Sasuke grows. He cares for her and she's scared of him. Ha i would be too. K read and review new chapter within a week. About to have ACL reconstruction so lots of free time yay!**


	8. Not all vampires glitter

The car ride home Sakura's mind was on fire. She was so scared, and tired and still had so many questions. As she moved to buckle her seat belt she felt the weight of the silver box in her pocket. A sudden flash to a part of the last entry her mother wrote came mind.

_My husband will pay. He can not do this to me and my daughter. The old witch's spell had better work. I hope, maybe after all this, he can finally see his wrong, and we can be a family like in the old days. _

'_Magic and spells?' _she thought '_Why didn't I think this was odd before, if..i hate to even think of it but…if Sasuke wasn't lying, then this all probably is linked to m mother. And damn it i messed it up and he didn't answer my questions!! GRRR!' _as she mentally slapped herself. '_Well it shouldn't matter, it isn't real anyway.'_

Her aunt looked back at her and said "Sakura are you ok, did something happen?"

"What? No, I'm just so tired I'm about to pass out back here" she tried to say in a cheerful voice.

"Well, to be honest im surprised you called me so early, its not even 1 yet. I didn't expect to hear from you for another hour."

"Well to be honest you know I'm not used to staying up so late, and well…you were right there was still a lot of alcohol there and I don't know, it was fine until about midnight and people were really wasted and they started acting really insane, more so than usual. I just wanted to get out of there before things got out of control." Sakura said lying to save her life. How could she tell her aunt she was threatened by a guy who believes he's a vampire?

"Oh, well Sakura I'm really proud of you. You made a good decision. Oh but what about your friend Ino?" her aunt asked.

"Oh she went home with some other friends, she said to say thank you for the ride earlier." Another lie. Ino was shacked up with Shikamaru in one of Sasuke's guest bedrooms.

"Oh ok, well were almost home, go get a quick shower and get into bed."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

Thirty minutes later she was still wide-awake laying in bed, freshly clean and still ablaze with questions. She told herself she had to forget about the whole night, and get to sleep, and was finally able to after counting backwards for a good hour. It was a restless sleep filed with sunset eyes and the image of a silver box tucked away in a shoebox in her closet.

* * *

The next few days were a blur. She ignored all calls, only looking to see if they were from Sasuke, and kept subconsciously glancing out her window for any sign of movement.

She began to think it was all just a joke. But Sasuke had yet come to see her and hadn't been in school. Finally, one night she felt a sickening throb in her stomach, the kind you get when you watch Spiderman being pummeled by the Sandman. She sat up strait in her bed and noticed the window was open.

There was a blur and a figure stood next to her bed and she almost screamed. A hand covered her mouth and she was forced to lie down. The shape crept closer to her and bent down to whisper.

"Shhhh…" He whispered. "Pretend to sleep."

It moved back over to the window and she was able to make out Sauske's features.

She closed her eyes and steadied her breathing. She peeked one eye open to see him sitting up and looking at her.

"Sorry, I was listening to make sure I wasn't followed."

"Umm..right…ok Sasuke I just wanted you to know I believe you…about the whole vampire thing, but I still have a lot of questions."

"Well, that's good, I was ordered to come here and make you believe, I might have even had to show me your fangs." He chuckled.

She sat up and looked at him really closely, as he looked amused and smiled, showing pearly white teeth grow from the normal human looking ones. She reached out to poke him but he grabbed her wrist.

"Not a good idea."

"Sorry" she said as she pulled her hand back. "Umm…so you're not mad at me for the other night?"

"No, I'm sorry. It actually went better then I thought it would."

She looked at him puzzled and had so many things she wanted to ask but she didn't know where to start. She sat and twittled her thumbs for a few minutes as he stared at her.

"Soo umm what next? Is this going to be some crazy story about you being able to read minds and you're trying to prevent me from being friends with werewolves and not being eaten by un-friendly vampires?"

"Hmm well yes to the saving you from un-friendly Vampires. Not sure if they'd eat you or not. But no. I don't glitter."


	9. Finally Some Answers

Sakura took a deep breath. '_No matter what I find out tonight I have to remember to stay calm,' _she reminded herself.

"Ok, so you found the green box to give it to me, and this some how is connected to my mother and people trying to…kill me?" she gulped. "Are vampire questions off limit?" "I really want to know how you knew about the box, and me? And my mom! Ugh so many questions I don't know where to start!"

Sasuke sighed. "No I don't feel you should ask me necessary questions about vampires but most of what is portrayed in movies in incorrect. As for the rest…well it's a long story. Why don't I start with what I know. My organization consists of many powerful people, mostly vampires, but some humans as well. We are the few who don't drink from human sources. We often use blood banks or animals and many of are scientists are working on synthetic blood. Our purpose to protect human, keep new vampires from being born, and develop safe environments where human and vampires can coexist."

"So how does someone join your organization? And why is there a need to protect people if everyone can feed from different sources?"

"You take a pledge. Not to feed on a human being. Then, when you know people, or depending on your age you can advance into the higher ranks who are actually in charge of decision making or going on missions, that sort of think. Otherwise you're just a member who has the same vow, think of it like a fraternity. And for your other question, just think about your human laws, theyre in place but not everyone agrees, especially those who are older and feel their way, before some of us took a liking to humans and started regulating hunting, was better. About 20 years ago, I was introduced to the organization as an officer. We investigate crimes, track down new vampires and take care of hostiles, depending on ranks and missions."

"Like a cop!" Sakura said.

"Yes if you wish to think of it like that. After a few years I was assigned to a big case with a colleague of mine. He and I were sent to investigate a murder in an upper class neighborhood, which appeared to be vamp related. We went in under cover as cops in that jurisdiction and were assighned the case locally as well. That is just a on eof the things ur organization can do. Anyway, we got there, looked at the body and he'd been drained of his blood. He was identified as Aiden Haruno."

Sakura blinked_. 'What?' My father_…she gasped as everything clicked together. She left Sasuke sitting on the bed and stood to move near the window, peering out. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself, she needed to know the rest of the story and Sasuke would get frustrated if she flipped out every time she learned something. She stared into his onyx eyes and saw a bit of concern. She swallowed and said, "Continue please."

Sasuke hesitated a moment but nodded. "We did some investigation, last known whereabouts and discovered some interesting things at the house that looked like witchcraft."

'The spell from the book," Sakura said out loud.

"Exactly. But at the time I hadn't read it. But first we wanted to find the family. We learned that he had a wife and a new born daughter, and that your mom had a sister who lived close by. We went to talk to her and we found her sitting in her home, looking like she hadn't slept in weeks."

_-Flashback-_

"_Mam, we recently came upon your brother in law, I'm sure you heard what happened," Neji said._

_She continued to sit in the rocking chair, holding a baby with a bottle and rocking back and forth, barely acknowledging us. She gave a slight nod but made no other indication she'd heard us. _

"_We are both sorry for your loss. Do you have any information that would help us in our investigation? We are also looking for your sister and nice, no one has seen her lately."_

_At the mention of the word 'sister' she flinched and made eye contact with the two vampires. _

"_I.. I" she started before losing her voice. _

_Sasuke stood up and got her a glass of water from the kitchen. She took a sip and settled back into her chair, readjusting the baby. _

"_I saw my sister the night it happened. This…this is my niece."_

_Neji and Sasuke exchanged glances. _

"_Can you please tell us what happened."_

"_Earlier that day she came and had me watch the baby for an hour or so. She just said she had to go get formula, and I didn't think much of it because the day before we'd had a talk about her hu..husband possibly having an affair. So I just assumed she wanted a little alone time. Anyway, she came back for the baby and headed home as far as I know. Nothing seemed strange. Later, probablt one or two in the morning, she showed up banging on my door. I jumped out of bed and opened it. She was sweating and looked a mess! And the crazed look in her eye, I'll never forget it," she said with a shudder. She took a sip of water before continuing._

"_Well, she handed me the baby and begged me to take care of her. She dropped the diaper bag in it and said she had messed up and done something wrong and that she had to go hide for a while but wanted her baby to be safe." At this she peered at the baby and Sasuke caught a glimpse of pink hair and a mouth sucking on a bottle._

'_Good the baby's alive" he thought._

"_She hasn't come back since."_

"_You said she left a bag, was there anything important in it?" Neji asked, perceptive as always._

"_N..no" she stuttered. "It was just a diaper bag with bottles and such in it._

_Sasuke couldn't tell if she stuttered from exhaustion or was lying. Neji looked unconvinced. _

"_What do you think happened to your sister mam?" Neji asked calmly._

"_I don't know! I am just waiting for her to come back! She has to! She's my big sister and was a wonderful person! I know she probably just got into a fight with her husband and didn't want the baby around."_

"_Do you think she'd have killed him?"_

"_No! Never! She loved him so much! If he was having an affair she would want to confront him and maybe divorce him but she would never go to the extremes of killing him!"_

"_Do you have any idea who would've?"_

"_No, he worked at a bank maybe an angry client?"_

"_Thank you for your cooperation if you hear anything from your sister or remember anything else please contact the police."_

_-End flashback-_


End file.
